A Gathering Of Fortunate Events
by pour etre je
Summary: This is a tale of true love, fate or even destiny; when to Bella Swan and Edward Cullen meet under unusual circumstances at A Gathering Of Fortunate Events... All human. better than summary, hopefully! please remember to read and review!


**Hey! This whole story is officially dedicated to Cant-get-enough-twilight,**

**( .net/u/1826090/ = her profile page!) if you haven't already read her stories you really should! They rock! So on with the story! **

**Hope you like this story! Read and review!**

**Abbie xxx**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own _Twilight _or any of it's characters. Unfortunately *tear* *sniffle***

A Gathering Of Fortunate Events

Summary:  
This is a tale of true love, fate or even destiny; when to Bella Swan and Edward Cullen meet under unusual circumstances at _A Gathering Of Fortunate Events... _All human.

Chapter 1:

Reasons

B.P.O.V:

This year has been the worst year of my, Isabella Swans, life. All in the same year my happy family has been ripped apart at the seems because of me, I'm having a cancer scare and because of both of these reasons I'm being forced to move to the little rainy town of Forks, Washington, I'm on the plane now with my Mum, heading to our newly acquired, 3 bedroomed, 1 bathroomed house. All of this at the young age of 16, because of this I'm in a state of deep depression. Yes, you may think I'm crazy because I should be spending all the time I could possibly have left enjoying life but I'm not this is because of one not so little reason,

_What is the point in life if you have nothing to life for._

But this one reason is the most significant reason to explain how I'm now. Once again you may say to me,

"How can you say that?!"

but I can and I'm pretty sure that you'll feel the same as me when I explain my story.

The first of my many reasons of why I see no point in life took place about a year ago, I was getting ready for my 15th birthday party at my best friend Louise's house when my roller-coaster life style started with one little observation. I had just changed into my brand-new party dress from _Donna Karen New York. _Usually I wouldn't spend that much on a dress but my parents insisted as it was my birthday. It was a simple black v-neck dress with a jersey bodice. It puffed out slightly at my thigh and then went in again just above my knee. I loved it! And apparently so did Louise as she squealed when she saw me. She then turned thoughtful and then her face lit up. She ran to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black patent leather sandals with a buckle on the outside ankle. The heel had to be at least 3". was she trying to kill me! They were death traps. I started to back away holding my hands up in protest. She then pouted and ran at me anyway pushing me onto her bed, carefully as to not rip my prized dress, grabbed my left ankle and was about to force one shoe on on when she noticed,

"Bella?! What is that?!" she screamed while pointing at the large and now most prominent feature of my mid calf. From all my health classes I knew enough about cancer to instantly feel a little more than scared.

I started to feel woozy and swayed slightly as I stood up from the bed, yet to know my destination, I stumbled forward but couldn't walk any further. I attempted to aim for the fluffy pink chair in front of her dresser, I wouldn't make it in time as my left leg felt for certain about 10x heavier than the seconds before hand. I slammed against the ground bawling my eyes out and screaming at the top of my lungs. Before my life went blank in more ways than one, I heard Louise's mother enter the room asking what all the commotion was about. I wanted to tell her everything was fine but it was far from it. I could have Cancer! My life could end very soon and I've only just turned 15! Today! Just before I blacked out from shock I heard Louise air my suspicions out-loud.

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_~-The Next Day~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-_**

I slowly felt myself come to conciousness. Just as I came around fully I squeezed my eyes closed then reluctantly opened them to see the only sight I thought I would so soon in my life: A Bright, White Light. I thought I was dead but now I wish that I could have had that way out so easily, but no. I was in a hospital bed, alone. I soon found out after allowing my eyes to scan the room. There was an annoying beeping sound echoing through-out the hollow room. The only things in there were a dulled, orange chair. The cushions had holes in and it looked pretty unstable. There was also a small bedside table with a few flowers in a small vase. Instead of them making me happy they made me even more depressed as they were deathly colours like deep and dark purple, a similar blue and a few weltering yellow flowers. The walls were the same yellow as the flowers and the floor was badly titled and discoloured. The bright light came from the square vibrant lights that were spaced out every meter or so along the ceiling. My suspicions were confirmed by looking to my right to find my worst enemy: an IV machine, was inserted into my hand. I shivered uncontrollably before I could stop it, it wobbled the needle. I stiffened from the pain but my attention was instantly pulled to a more dominant pain pulsing throughout my head but was concentrated on my forehead, high above my left eye. I reached my other hand up to find another larger, bump but it was not the same as the one on my leg. I concluded that it must have been caused from my fall at Louise's house after realisation hit. As my thoughts wandered to what must have been only a minute when my life turned upside down, a nurse entered the room, pausing a few steps in to look at me,

"Oh, Dear! Your awake! I must go get your doctor immediately! You must be confused!" and with that she left as quickly as she came, she reminded me of my Dad that way. Charlie never stayed around longer than necessary, I got that from him. Not even 5 minutes later she re-entered with 5 people following. They consisted of, my Mum: Renee, My Father: Charlie, Louise and her Mother. The man that came in last I assumed was my doctor as he had on the official white coat. He had dark brown hair slicked back by gel, he wore glasses that hung around his neck on a material chain saying 'What's up Doc?!' followed by a picture of bugs-bunny with a carrot hanging out his mouth. His face showed he was in his mid-twenties but his attire told me other wise. He had a gentle face but the dark and deep shadows that hung below his eyes contrasted greatly. My mother was first to my side, holding my hand tightly while whispering,

"It'll be okay honey," she managed to get out through the tears that were streaming down her face. My father was the same but with my other hand, I assume he forgot about the IV. I cringed from the pain it caused.

"Darling! What's wrong? What's hurting?!" her shouting filled the quiet room, making everyone, including myself jump. I once again cringed from the pain this action caused.

"Well Mum, Number 1: The IV." my Dad quickly removed his hand and muttered an apology. " Number 2: Could you quieten down please Mum?" they all laughed a short and controlled laugh. You could tell they were all stressed. Louise and her Mum were both crying they were about to speak but the doctor stepped forward,

"Isabella? How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Bella," I corrected quietly. " erm, I'm a little achy and my head hurts."

"Okay, Bella." he spoke with a bleak smile. " were about does your head hurt?" I pointed above my left eye to were my pain emanated from. He lightly pressed the area, I cringed once again.

"That bad?"

"Yer" he continued to check my vitals and test pressure points and so on. It had been about half an hour of silence he spoke up from a large stack of paper,

"If you wouldn't mind, could only immediate family stay for now?" Louise and her Mum left reluctantly, leaving Renee, Charlie and myself.

"For me to identify your condition I'm going to need to do some texts and x-rays. Will that be okay?" he asked while replacing my clipboard to the end of my bed, I nodded. He took the brake off and began to wheel me out into the corridor with my parents following after.

He pushed me towards the x-ray ward of the hospital and stopped at the reception desk to book the equipment as soon as possible. He talked for a bit, trying to bargain with her for a space. After about a 5 minute wait I was pushed into room 7 and my parents were told to wait outside, much to their protest. The same doctor helped me onto the large black and uncomfortable slab of a bed, were I was to stay for 10 or so x-rays. I was almost asleep when I was shaken lightly and told it was over and I could leave. I was placed in a chair after a short lived argument as I was pretty sure I could walk. My parents were in the waiting area, stressed out of their heads. As soon as they noticed me, which was almost instantly and ran up to me and engulfed me in their hugs and kisses asking if I was okay, which I was. After my x-rays the doctor took me to have an MRI scan and a CAT scan on my leg. He led me through the long and dull hospital corridors leading to my hospital room, he left quickly to fetch my test results. My Mum and Dad resumed their usual positions on either side of my bed.

"It's okay Bella, it'll be all right," she chanted to me, whether it was to comfort me or herself I will never know.

"Mum, if it is Cancer. I reckon it is meant to be. That I should d..." before I could finish the word die, she interrupted me in-between violent sobs.

"DO NOT SPEAK LIKE THAT!" she scalded. " you will NOT d-d-die..." as she spoke the word another sob racked through her body. I rubbed her hand soothingly and mimicked her earlier action 'it'll be okay.' to her. She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand and spoke,

"It shouldn't be this way. Your the one who needs soothing not me!"

"Mum, it's okay." I whispered.

"No it's not!" I flinched. "I'm your Mother! I should be caring for you not putting you in hospital!" she began to sob again. None of us realised that the doctor was in the room until her spoke out,

"Mrs. Swan, it's not your fault. Know one could prevent this." a single tear drop dripped down her face before she wiped it away and hugged me tightly.

"Now Isabella," he looked up from his ever growing stack of papers when I spoke up.

"Bella," I interrupted before he finished.

"Sorry I forgot," he shone me a bleak smile before continuing. "Bella by my diagnosis..."


End file.
